The present invention relates to a wallpaper cutting tool for corners and more particularly pertains to cutting wallpaper at the corner formed by a pair of walls meeting together at a ninety degree angle.
Most wall paper jobs involve the covering of more than one wall. Typically, the most difficult task in these types of wallpaper jobs revolves around the cutting of the wallpaper into corners in order to obtain a clean cut appearance without a great struggle. Alternately, the wallpaper would need to fit the paper evenly into the corner with a plastic putty knife or other facsimile which frequently will cause the wallpaper to tear if the paper is forced into the corner. What is needed is a tool that is specifically designed to smoothly cut wallpaper within corner formed by the convergence of two walls.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is specifically constructed for cutting along the corner formed between two walls in order to create a neat cut edge within the corner.
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing items to be neatly cut are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,350 to Shand discloses a utility knife with adapters allowing for angular cuts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,124 to Christmann discloses a tool for cutting and applying sheet material such as wallpaper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,335 to Day discloses a wallpaper knife guide with a right angled lip portion for pushing sheets of paper into a corner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,581 to Fletcher discloses a utility knife suited to be used by either right or left handed people.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wallpaper cutting tool for corners for cutting wallpaper at the corner formed by a pair of walls meeting together at a ninety degree angle.
In this respect, the wallpaper cutting tool for corners according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting wallpaper at the corner formed by a pair of walls meeting together at a ninety degree angle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which can be used for cutting wallpaper at the corner formed by a pair of walls meeting together at a ninety degree angle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cutting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plate having a generally rectangular configuration. The plate has a planar upper surface, a planar lower surface, a short upper edge, a short lower edge, and opposed long side edges. The planar upper surface has a handle secured thereto. The planar lower surface has a central groove formed therein extending between the short upper and lower edges thereof. A cutting blade is disposed within the central groove of the planar lower surface of the plate. The cutting blade has an upper portion extending upwardly beyond the short upper edge of the plate. The upper portion is beveled. A right angle plate is secured to the planar lower surface of the plate. The right angle plate is comprised of a pair of angular plates. Each of the angular plates has lower edges and upper edges. The lower edges are secured to the opposed long side edges of the plate. The upper edges are positioned in an abutting relationship with the cutting blade.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which has all the advantages of the prior art cutting devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a wallpaper cutting tool for corners economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners for cutting wallpaper at the corner formed by a pair of walls meeting together at a ninety degree angle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wallpaper cutting tool for corners including a plate having a planar upper surface, a planar lower surface, an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The planar upper surface has a handle secured thereto. The planar lower surface has a central groove formed therein extending between the upper and lower edges thereof. A cutting blade is disposed within the central groove of the planar lower surface of the plate. A right angle plate is secured to the planar lower surface of the plate in an abutting relationship with the cutting blade.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.